Grant to Grant (chapter 1)
by imogenegrant3
Summary: Life after Washington DC at Grant and Associates law firm.


_GRANT to GRANT_

 _(SUBTITLE)_

 _(Life after Washington DC)_

AUTHOR:

IMOGENE GRANT

imogenegrant3

COPY RIGHT: (continue:

2

GRANT TO GRANT

THEME: (a series of very important Documents: Disappears domestic and abroad. Hundreds of sensitive information on the open market) LIESEMBESELLMENT DECEITGREEDFRAUDMURDERROMANCE SCANDALS GALORE

MAJOR CHARACTERS:

FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT: Partners with

OLIVIA POPE GRANT. Husband and wife investigations. Nothing too small

Investigation with a heart.

HUCK: The guru of computers none

too complicated. With his son Javi, Kim

reluctantly, calms Huck's madness.

ABBY: Avid student of the law along

with QUINN at home and international.

3

GRANT to GRANT

QUINN PERKINS: STUDENT OF MARSHALL

ARTS IN ALL ITS FORMS can kill with her bare hands WITH A LAW DEGREE.

LOCALE:

SOME WHERE IN A BIG CITY

SOURCE: The fertile mind of

Imogene Starks Grant. ANY SIMILARITY

TO ANYONE LIVING OR DEAD IS

PURELY COINCIDENTAL.

GENRE: MURDER MELO DRAMA

Domestic and world affairs, nothing too small what more can you ask for…

WRITTEN FOR TELEVISION

4

GRANT to GRANT

INT: FITZ' HOME OFFICE_DAY

Cell phone sounds…image appears on camera.

FITZ saw KELLI, said, "Yes dear?"

INTERCUT PHONE CONVERSATION: LIV to see.

KELLI said, "Daddy… CHRIS want wear his pants right… KATY is chasing him."

Caught on camera Chris, laughing, running, training pants on his head toilet tissue streaming behind him.

FITZ laughing."Tell Chris to put his pants on right."

KELLI said loudly, "CHRIS… Daddy said put your pants on right…He's coming."

CHRIS yells back saying, "So…?" continues to run and hide from the exhausted Katy.

5

GRANT to GRANT

RAY said, "OOooooh you're in trouble…"

KELLI laughs saying, "No desert!"

CHRIS stops, asked, "Is today Friday…?"

RAY answered, "Nope…" KATY shook her head.

CHRIS replied, "So… he's coming when…?"

LIV asked, "I wonder who taught them these things? ...They have your number… and they're learning fast you're a softy."

Chris fell over the stack of pillows there was gales of laughter from the nursery.

6

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ responded, ""We have to direct their paths ... but you have to admit they're funny."

LIV says, "I must admit they're learning almost anything faster than normal… do you think they're gifted?"

FITZ answered, "You could have something there… we need to have them tested… I'll see to that…" he paused then continued, "JASON'S son was kidnapped…he might have been followed I want take that chance… I want increased security for you and our children…just as a precaution."

LIV had a momentary FLASH BACK to the long hall, the red door and the let down when she was

7

GRANT to GRANT

stopped … the frustration during the kidnapping… then LIV said, "I agree whole heartedly we should work on that right away…Get Huck, Omar and Ivan on it especially the burner phones and how to maintain the origin of the calls."

FITZ said, "We agree on this…We should have a TUTOR to guide the children with new ideas … not push them."

LIV said, "We can do that, they're remarkable … sometime they're unbelievable…all walked, talked before they were one … when there was no professional to guide them they spoke with each other, the nurses and us… their dexterity is improving… all created what you see today… you ole softy." LIV said softly looking at Fitz lovingly.

8

GRANT to GRANT

LIV added."We could tell ADELE about our idea… for other kids…we can make this an experiment…"

FITZ said, "Talk…talk talk…Are we becoming an ole married couple… I haven't had a hug or kiss in hours."

LIV said, as she sat astride his lap, "I'm sorry… I would never do that." as she kissed his face between words repeatedly.

He enjoyed every moment.

INT: ASSOCIATES CONFERENCE ROOM_DAY

They're gathered around viewing pictures on the wall of dead policemen.

FITZ asked, "What's different about these photos?"

9

GRANT to GRANT

HUCK said, "There's no pooling of blood."

QUINN responded, "The body is sitting leaning on the desk, he doesn't seem to fit in the chair… too tall."

FITZ added, "Those are obvious… one wife said there was a tall man or figure seen at some of the killings there are witnesses who may have seen the killer, but there was no investigation to speak of… We need to go back to the first policeman who killed a black or brown man… we need surveillance tapes anything we can find."

HUCK said, "I have CHESTER, OMAR and IVAN on it now."

10

GRANT to GRANT

HUCK continued, "A tall policeman… no one checked to see where he might have been when

he was killed… was he really a patient in that hospital?"

LIV said, "We know we're dealing with a deranged killer…we need to know what's going on in his head."

FITZ said, "Good idea... We have two people we know are tall… one the Dr. BRIGEWATER and number thirteen corpse was a tall undercover cop… check everything." he paused, then said, "I asked DR. DABNEY to come today and give us some insight into what our possibilities are."

QUINN said, "Huck and I have gone through most of

11

GRANT to GRANT

the tapes and photos and found more than two tall

men in the first twelve killings… we're trying to clarify the facial features… it takes a while."

DR. DABNEY entered hurriedly, saying, "I'm sorry to be late traffic was insane at this hour."

FITZ responded, "I know you're busy Doctor… but can you give us some idea what to look for… the killer has to be deranged?"

DR. DABNEY said, "I've read your evidence so far… I feel I must touch upon three problems as I see them…a psychosis is the loss of or out of touch with reality. He has inappropriate thoughts, is delusional

12

GRANT to GRANT

and does not function in reality… The Sociopath usually manifested in childhood… no conscience

no sympathy and in childhood there is cruelty to animals and he might have been abused."

LIV said, "Doctor… sorry to interrupt… but the notes he leaves, it appears he has sympathy for the black or brown people murdered by police."

DR. DABNEY replied, "The cop killings, he might done them for kicks…or they might have triggered something in his past… a person of authority could've abused him… police are authority figures."

"Out of touch with reality… inappropriate thoughts and is delusional… does not seem to fit." QUINN said.

13

GRANT to GRANT

The Doctor asked, "What's more inappropriate than thirteen brutal murders?"

FITZ answered, "You have a point there…"

DR. DABNEY said, "Now I come to the granddaddy of all Psychosis…lastly there's the scary PSYCHOPATH often very intelligent… no human emotions… Lying seems to be a required skill for him…manipulation he treats as a second calling…never… I mean never… he does not hesitate…and will blow you away in a mille second without blinking an eye… accounts for the raw brutality of the killings… does that help you?"

FITZ answered, "That does give us a lot to think about…Thanks Dr. Dabney for coming."

14

GRANT to GRANT

DR. DABNEY said, "If you need more call me… If I find more I'll call you… Good day… I have to hurry… more nuts to crack…oops sorry a dumb psych joke."

He leaves as hurriedly as he arrived… after a quick hand shake.

There is drumming in the distant from the office nursery.

FITZ said, "I thought we threw those drums away… Liv… sweetheart tell me… please tell me you didn't save them."

LIV laughing said, "I forgot dear…"

She gathered their belongings everyone had a good laugh.

15

GRANT to GRANT

The Associates were gathering their coats bags and other belongings when the door open and CHESTER, OMAR and IVAN entered with an older man.

CHESTER said, "Before you leave I think ASSA JOSEPHENSON has something to tell you … I think you need to hear…have a seat Assa…."

As they stacked evidence boxes beside the table.

ASSA said, "I'm Assa Josephson, a police officer. I'm nearing retirement. In those boxes are proofs of the breakdown of policing in our country."

FITZ said, "That's quite a mouth full… why did you bring them to us?"

"In ten days I'm retiring… I met CHESTER a while back… we got to talking…. I have Macular

16

GRANT to GRANT

Degeneration… I'm going blind…My time is over….The police of today never pay any attention to and old man so they talk… saying any and everything before me… I'm just old Assa they laugh."

CHESYER said, "You should hear some of the stuff done to CARLETON in the middle of the night… I gave ASSA some evidence collecting equipment… It's sickening the things done to Carleton they're trying to force a false confession from him…There are weak policemen who can be persuaded to talk and tell what they were forced to do… just listen… you'll be sick too."

ASSA said, "I've seen things from the beat cop to the halls of Congress… stuff that will blow your mind you want believe … I couldn't when I first started."

17

GRANT to GRANT

LIV and FITZ along with the Associates listened.

ASSA continued, "The Chief of Police in this city is the great grandson of the GRAND DRAGON of the KKK… Chester fitted me with proof gathering equipment it's all in those boxes… should help with your law suit especially the civil suit?"

LIV asked, "Weren't you afraid… after all you could have been caught… and possibly killed yourself."

"Yes of course, but that was not the point…There're pictures of what was done to the kid Carleton in the middle of the night... the rookie cops were afraid but not enough to go against the more brutal killer cop community. The skin heads and all the racist cops are scattered through the police forces across our country… there are Congressmen, government,

18

GRANT to GRANT

Workers, Senators in our government out there to make sure the Mud people and others that are not like us… never get their rights." ASSA paused…

ASSA finished with a sigh of relief as a great weight lifted from his shoulders.

A shadow crossed his face as he wiped his eyes.

As an afterthought … ASSA said, "A sitting Judge once said his job was to give blacks and brown a felony number, put them in Jail… that will keep them off the Voter rolls…he made another sick joke… the police were not guilty of murder…they were just thinning out the race… doing his bit for us the right people… those like us… there it is hope it helps."

19

GRANT to GRANT

CHESTER asked, "Well was it worth your time? We have proof positive to change the face of racism in this country."

There was a sigh of relief all around.

FITZ answered, "…Worth every minute… we've been given a treasure trove of information… we can't foul this up… make good use of it… Now my wife and I must pick up our drummers."

As he and Liv left the room.

CELLPHONE SOUNDS IN JASONS OFFICE_DAY

Jason answered saying, "BALLARD here…"

A voice says. "Hi…cousin."

20

GRANT to GRANT

INTERCUT PHONE CONVERSATION:

JASON said, "I thought it was about time for you to show up…How the hell are you JAKE?"

JAKE answered, "I'm good…the family okay?" he has grown a full beard.

"Yes the family is okay." JASON replied...

JAKE said, "I know of your problems here… I'm on it… how about Fitz, did you contact him?"

"Progressing nicely… you know I'm not without

21

GRANT to GRANT

resources myself. … Be ready in seventy two hours at one A.M. we act together… between the three of us we can take care of these crack pots." JASON responded.

JAKE said, "I have some loose ends to tie up… I'll be in touch."

Connection broken.

INT: GRANT BEDROOM_NIGHT

Papers scattered all around as they read them.

LIV said. "Honey… there's no way we can get all this information into court."

FITZ replied, "You're right… do you still have

22

GRANT to GRANT

contacts in the news media… we need to get some of this to them…"

"CHESTER and his group could get washed paperless information to reporters… is that possible… we could ask Huck." LIV said.

NEWS STUDIO_DAYS LATER:

NEWSCASTER said, "This just in Ladies and Gentlemen…. We have it on good information… the Police chief of Langdon, Kentucky… an advocate of separate and not equal for the races … the good chief has children of Asian ancestry…DNA at the Chiefs insistence… the children's birth proves him to be the biological father of the children…. his ancestry shows his great grandfather was a slave

23

GRANT to GRANT

trader…he has espoused not; letting minorities vote in the white man's elections …because they don't understand how our world works… More on this exposé as the news arises… Good night and good thoughts until tomorrow… JAY HARRY signing off."

The news went virile around the world… and sent other reporters scrambling, searching for more news.

INT: NURSERY_DAY.

LIV and FITZ entered, Kelli ran calling, "Mommy! Mommy…!"

Liv picks her up… KeLLI says. "My mommy." And

24

GRANT to GRANT

pats her mother on the shoulder… resting her cheek under Livs chin.

RAY and CHRIS latch on FITZ' legs and was dragged across the room. Boys saying, "My daddy, my daddy."

FITZ says laughing, "I suppose this means they're glad to see us."

LIV says laughing, "It would seem so… It's great… I love it… and I love you for chasing me until you caught me."

FITZ answers, "Who caught who… that is the pregnant question…and you are Prego…I love it too… nothing better than this my Doux Bae Bae…"

25

GRANT to GRANT

LIV said… wondering, "I'm curious to know what color this babies eyes will be… we have brown, blue and hazel… what else is there… we could use a gray eyed child."

FITZ said, to the children,"I have to tell you all… you're going to have a new brother or sister."

Ray said, "No thanks we have one sister… why can't we just have a boy?"

"Good question… can you arrange that mommy?" FITZ asked both laughing.

They sat holding their baby's…and listen to their children's day.

26

GRANT to GRANT

EXT: WOODED AREA_NIGHT ONE A.M.

Simultaneous… coordinated… explosions … six in Europe and three on the Atlantic coast… massive destruction few survived….

JASON to FITZ said. "We found one knuckle dragger… I apologize to the Primates… this nit wit is keeper of accounts and ready to spill his guts …"

He and FITZ opened the door to a bunker… The prisoner very nervous and jumpy… sat tied in the middle of the room.

FITZ to prisoner, "We can get this over with if you tell us what we want to know… who your leaders are… where is the main office… and we want all the

27

GRANT to GRANT

record's of this extortion… and the cutting of JASON JR.' hair…" turns to Jason saying, "Just thought I'd take a shot."

JASON responded, "Good shot… hope it works." Turns to the prisoner said, "You understand what we want?"

THE PRISONER stammered, "Yes…yes... the offices and the books are at the Atlantic Bar and Grill… the offices upstairs until we have bigger space…. Cutting of the hair was a warning… Is that what you want to know?" he looked pleadingly at the two men.

JASON said, "We'll check it out…If we're satisfied

with this mess…we can talk again … my LU LU will

28

GRANT to GRANT

be waiting nervously…. Check with you later …sport."

The prisoner was wide eyed with relief… that he was still alive.

The two men leave's the bunker.

FITZ saying, "We'll have to have dinner after this is over… at Thunder Bay."

"Sounds good to me… my LU LU will be happy with that… we've heard about THUNDER BAY… look forward to it… we'll be in touch." JASON replied.

INT: GRANT HOME_ NIGHT

LIV met FITZ at the door, anxiously asking "Are you alright?" she checked his body then hugged him tightly.

29

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ hugged her back said, "Not a scratch on me … we have everything we need to nip this take over in the bud… Jason's enterprise is intact…I want a hot bath with you then to bed… I'm tired and need a rest after tonight…"

LIV asked, "Can I get you something? … I was so worried….I have to go with you from now on."

"No dear I'm fine… I have you and the kids a little safer… that's all I need." FITZ replied… as they went into the master bathroom.

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAY

NEWSCASTER said, "Another sick joke by a sitting Judge this time…he said before the good ole boys

30

GRANT to GRANT

and an open microphone at the Annual DINERS DINNER…I quote…"My reason for sitting on the bench is to give blacks and browns felony numbers to keep them off the voter rolls."

Loud drunken belly laughter followed.

"A noted Senator who voted against civil rights… "I want to thank you… too." More laughs.

"Another good ole boy… the Police Chief in fact… thought his sick joke could top that, said, "My policemen are not committing murder… they're just thinning out those races… for people like us."

Gales of back slapping drunken laughter recorded.

31

GRANT to GRANT

Multiple news media picked up the stories and sent them spiraling around the world. All from the dinner were trying to move away from the jokesters… by some denying they were not … there, but the list can't be wrong nor changed.

Members of the GOP saying, … "No comment."

Then hurry away into buildings or their cars to make their getaway.

INT: ASSOCIATES OFFICES_DAY

FITZ saying, "Abby I've spoken to the Attorney General and we think you can step down into a States Attorney spot to prosecute you're up

32

GRANT to GRANT

coming trial with THURMAN ALLAN… because some were elected to Congress some were not and other Government workers… to be sure of a conviction… He and I want an air tight conviction… what do you think and how are you coming on that?"

"I'm with you both one hundred percent… I'm for it… and ready… can I have Quinn as second chair?" ABBY answered.

FITZ said "Well let's rock and roll… I'll ask about QUINN."

FITZ turns to QUINN saying, "QUINN you're on the CARLETON GORDON case… how does it look?"

33

GRANT to GRANT

QUINN answered, "With the help of CHESTER and his group we're ready when we get the court date… then we can rock roll… so to speak."

FITZ said "The Jason Ballard mess is cleaned up… we're having a dinner party to meet his family at THUBDER BAY… you're all invited… no swimming this time… we'll celebrate."

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAY

"HILL OGDEN reporting… there is still fall out from the Annual DINERS DINNER… The sitting Judge who said his being on the bench to convict Blacks and Brown men to give them felony's to keep them off the voter rolls… and the Police Chief who said

34

GRANT to GRANT

his policemen were not committing murders they were just thinning the races. There was back slapping drunken laughter… unbelievable… I am HILL OGDEN reporting as Scandals galore arises."

INT: GRANT DINING ROOM_DAY

FITZ rips open a large envelop, reads, "Dear Daddy" … he said to LIV, "This is from Karen…" continues to read, "I hope I can still call you daddy after this letter. I found months ago that I might not be your child… I had DNA Diagnostic tests done. I found that you are not … my father … ANDREW NICHOLS is my biological father…Daddy If I can still say that… remember the Secret Service officer killed in the line of duty? Mom was broken hearted… he is probably TEDDY's dad… MOM was drinking heavily one day

35

GRANT to GRANT

and let this slip… so you see dad you were living in a fantasy world with Mellie. I'll have Teddy tested for you, no worry…Your kid KAREN GRANT as always. When you get this I will be in the South of France …Be in touch when I'm settled." KAREN.

FITZ puts the letter aside slowly stands walks to the window to stare out… without focusing.

LIV said,"Are you alright FITZ… honey talk to me." She went to him and hugged him around his middle… he slipped his arms around her … they hugged each other for the much needed comfort.

FITZ replied, "That's a lot to absorb this early in the morning."

36

GRANT to GRANT

Drumming from the nursery, FITZ saying, "I still have the drummers and the little one who just kicked me in the abdomen… little buggers always on time… and most of all I have YOU…."

"The dinner Party is next week… shall we cancel?" LIV asked.

FITZ answered, "No we go on with our lives the past is just that… we can get over it in time… is that good for you my DOUX BAE BAE?"

"I'm with you sweetheart." LIV responded.

They both looked out the window certain of the new beginning.

37

GRANT to GRANT

The night for the dinner party arrived_

The guests were gathered in the dining room.

FITZ in casual open shirt and LIV dressed with empire waist and long skirt and sandals... met JASON and his family at the door.

JASON was handsome dressed casually said, "This is my son JASON the third…JONATHAN and my daughter CAROLINE… last but certainly not least my wife LUANNA BALLARD… my LU LU… one could tell he loved her deeply…"

LU LU tip into the front her smiling face lit up the room…her complexion seemed as if it had been kissed by the Hawaiian sun, her dark hair cascaded

38

GRANT to GRANT

down her back, neat waist line descended down to flaring hips that moved sensually under her clothes to end with great legs… Caroline is the image of LU LU her mother.

LU LU like long time no see greeting, said, "Good evening everybody."

MONTAGE OF ARRANGEMENT ACTIVITIES:

All responded with hellos and hi's and welcome...

His sons went to the pool area with CHESTERS son JUNIOR, daughter CLARA, who with CAROLINE became best buds, along with JAVI, OMAR and IVAN…young people were served the foods they requested… played table tennis, computer games listened to their music… with comradore and understanding of most young people.

39

GRANT to GRANT

LU Lu said, "We saw your lovely triplets… I did notice one thing they were identical… but they had different colored eyes….great if one can do that."

Jason asked, "How did you manage that."

"I have no idea I think it was LIVs doing."

FITZ answered. … Everyone laughed.

After dinner coffee…CHARLIE a changed man asked JASON saying, "What are you going to do when some guy asks your daughter out?"

JASON smiling replied, "I don't know…I'll probably clean my gun in front of him…that should get the message across."

40

GRANT to GRANT

"CHESTER I've heard great things about you… where did you meet your lovely wife?" Jason asked.

"We met in LONDON when my family owned a traveling show…we stayed in contact for months and was married the next year."

CELESTE said, "He should have told you it wasn't that easy… my father was not so keen on him …because Chester was a trick shot artist … a member of the show… Dad thought he knew too much about guns."

HUCK asked," How did you meet Lu Lu?"

41

GRANT to GRANT

JASON replied, "I met LU Lu on the big island in Hawaii… I had my first tall ship… in dry dock… decided to check out the island got lost… and had to ask direction at what happens to be her father's home… when I saw her I got lost the next day…too."

Lu LU said,"He came back several days in a row finally my dad got the picture… we were married six months later… and here we are." When she laughed deep dimples appeared in her lovely face.

JASON said,"I liked my LU LU going and coming…"

LU LU laughing… threw her napkin at him.

FITZ asked. "Would anyone like to listen to oldies but goodies and maybe dance off the dinner?"

42

GRANT to GRANT

MONTAGE OF DANCE ACTIVITY:

All were ready…and paired off QUINN with CHARLIE, Did the hip bump modern style… HUCK with KIM, the CHA CHA CHA… CHESTER with his wife CELESTE…Ballroom, JASON and LU LU, did an out of the ordinary hot Tango, …ABBY with DAVID a Chubby Checker twist…FITZ and OLIVIA…slow danced cuddly romantic.

Their kids were surprised and delighted…drew seats to the window to watch their parents have a good old time.

The first song was slow as AT LAST they ended the day with a spicy rendition of Groovy People…They were in a good mood and closed the evening on a jovial note… with promises to do it again soon.

43

GRANT to GRANT

The goodbyes were said as the last car drove away…FITZ and LIV walked arm and arm to their bedroom exhausted.


End file.
